Promise me
by Blackness
Summary: Kurt is out on a date with Oliver, the same night as Blaine is at the Sadie Hawkins dance and worries about him. Spoilers from Glee Actually and Sadie Hawkins, though nothing major I hasten to add. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review. Xx


Promise me

**Kurt is out on a date with Oliver, the same night as Blaine is at the Sadie Hawkins dance and worries about him. Spoilers from Glee Actually and Sadie Hawkins, though nothing major I hasten to add stuff that's avaliable to everyone through Tumbler. **

Chapter 1

Kurt was sitting with Oliver, his new friend from NYADA Glee club in a posh Italian resturant in New York. Oliver was cute, with a gorgeous British accent and killer smile. Currently Kurt was half listening while glancing at his phone every five minutes.

"Kurt you all right?" Oliver asked with a sigh

"Um..yes...of course.." Kurt said smiling at his date before pocketing his phone guiltily

"Kurt, you keep checking your phone? Am I boring you?" Oliver said  
"Uh...no...I am sorry...you know Blaine..." Kurt said blushing slightly  
"You ex from high school who cheated on you?" Oliver answered

"Yes...Well he has to attend a Sadie Hawkins dance tonight as his student president. His um...going stag, just to make the speech..." Kurt started to explain  
"...and that bothers you how?" Oliver asks intregued  
"A few years back, before he went to Dalton and I met him, he asked out his gay friend at his old high school to a Sadie Hawkins dance. While they waited for his Dad to pick him up, some guys from the football team beat the crap out of him. Even now I don't know the full story of what happened but he has a large scar on his chest. It looked like it was caused by glass...I always wondered if that had happened but was too afraid to ask" Kurt explained blushing again at talking about his bouyfriends chest

"Oh...I see" Oliver listened intently suddenly understanding  
"I know after what happened I shouldn't care so much, but he is my best friend and he sounded so...tired when I spoke to him. He wouldn't go into details about how he was feeling. See I wanted to go back home to be there for him..." Kurt explained

"But you can't just drop everything for him, even with how big this is" Oliver argued  
"I know, but when I had my junior prom...I wanted to go...I...well I kinda pressured him into going, saying we would fight our Demons together. He loved me so much, so he agreed. While we were there, he wouldn't dance at all, and we stood on the side and just passed comments back and forth. Then came the prom king and queen announcement, my former closeted bully was voted King. I was then voted Queen. Needless to say I ran out of the dance. Blaine followed. I was so angry, trying to explain that we had thought people had changed as people weren't bothering us during the night and people had been giving me an easier time at school. I seem to remember using 'we' though people minded, but looking back, he remained cautious for the whole evening. Then he asked me whether I wanted to stay or go. I argued to stay, he didn't try talk me out of it and just gave me a tissue. I then went back into prom and got coronated. Then it was king and queen's dance, and my former bully ran out on me, I was so alone and humiliated in the middle of the dance floor. Then a voice said "Excuse me? May I have this dance" and Blaine held out his hand, pulled me close and slow danced with me, ignoring all the stares...it was magical" Kurt finished and blushed slightly smiling at the fond memory.

"Wow! That sounds amazing, you standing up to the school and Blaine kind of sounds like a good guy really, who obviously made a stupid error of judgement, but still...I mean sounds like he conquered his fear when he danced with you" Oliver attempted to argue  
"Not really. We conquered my fear, and he may have conquered some of his by dancing in front of everybody but that prom was about me. I wanted him there, I wore a kilt, looking back I did put a lot of pressure on him. But I went knowing that I would have my boyfriend by my side, the entire time, who wouldn't leave me. Prom wasn't were he was attacked, it's different. I don't know if they have Sadie Hawkins Dance in England, were girls ask the boys to be their dates but with everything that's happened recently, I think old demons will resurface andI know he has friends..." Kurt trailed off  
"Your not sure it will be enough or the same as having you? Or he may not have told his friends about what happened?" Oliver answered Kurt. Kurt smiled. Oliver was proving a very nice guy. kind of like Blaine he thought, before stopping that trail dead in its tracks.  
"He helped me in so many ways, and yeah I helped him a few times, but I think he did more for me, and now I just wish I could help like he helped me. I know McKinley is different from his previous school, and he has a good support system. But what if his left alone for that 5 minutes, what if the jocks suddenly turn on him or he says something silly, he doesn't always think before he speaks..." Kurt finishes once again trailing off  
"What about sending him a text now and then ask him to call you when he gets home so you know his safe. You can't do any more than that. Maybe text your friends to tell them to stay with him or keep an eye on them?" Oliver suggested  
"Yeah, I could do that..." Kurt said smiling slightly at Oliver  
"I know it's not the same and you want to support him, but you have school tomorrow, and a date with me tonight, you are moving on and he seemes to be too. I mean he seems to be if he is going to face his demons. I am glad you still care for him though..." Oliver said with a smile

"Yeah I will do that, give me 5 minutes then I'll be yours" Kurt said excitedly before pulling out his phone.  
Kurt sent round a multi text which contained the following 'Hey Guys, It's Kurt. Don't ask questions. Just make sure someone stays within eye sight of Blaine at the dance please! Thanks guys! Miss you. K Xx"

He then thought of what to send Blaine and his eyes lit up as he thought of something and sent the first thing that came into his mind, that had got him through so much. He had done all he could. Now he had to wait and try to enjoy the rest of the evening. He felt some what lighter...

Kurt got in from his date at 11pm and lent forward to kiss Oliver, when suddenly his phone rang with Blaine's ring tone. Oliver chuckled and Kurt dropped his head slightly, trying to decide whether to pick up, knowing that ignoring the call last time had led to some unfortunate developments and what if Blaine had been hurt?. Oliver made the decision for him, and took Kurt's phone from his pocket, pressing 'Answer'. With a chuckle he handed it to Kurt.

"Blaine you OK?" Kurt asked quickly  
"Yeah Kurt I am. Kiss Oliver goodnight and call me back?" Blaine said with a chuckle

"How did you..." Kurt said wondering if he was really that obvious

"Just kiss him and call me back, okay?" Blaine answered before hanging up on Kurt.

"Well Oliver is was a lovely evening. Thank you for being so understanding" Kurt said shyly

"It's not a problem Kurt. I think it shows what a wonderfully caring someone is when they remain friends with an ex even after they've been betrayed by them. I had a great evening too, maybe we can do it again sometime?" Oliver suggested  
"Yeah, that would be, uh...good, See you after class tomorrow?" Kurt said with a smile before leaning forward and confidently kissing Oliver. Oliver smiled before pulling away.

"Now call your best friend back! That's an order" He said with a smile before walking away. Kurt let himself into the apartment and called Blaine, who picked up on the second ring.

"Hey hun! Did you kiss him? Was it fireworks? Sorry I interrupted" Blaine started eagerly. Kurt found this strange that Blaine was asking how the kiss was.  
"How did you know?" Kurt asked smiling into the phone  
"I heard him chuckle as he answered your phone. I took a gamble. So tell me the details, were did you go? What did you get? What did you wear?" Blaine continued like an excited teenage girl  
"No you first" Kurt said remembering all the times he had spoken before or over Blaine on the phone, though Blaine seemed to have forgotten that. "Tell me about the dance."  
"The dance? Well I made it out alive, unharmed, not humiliated or anything. Tina as my date, I mean what could go wrong?" Blaine said quietly into the phone  
"Tina asked you?" Kurt asked surprised  
"Yeah, she asked me a few hours before, it was a good option as neither of us wanted to go alone. It was kind of awkward though, I mean I like Tina, we get on better now but she kinda has a crush on me" Blaine said quietly "But I think she also hoped that going together would prevent anyone bugging either of us"  
"Tina? You think she has crush on you? She does know we dated right? She knows about the dance?" Kurt said quickly  
"Yeah to both. Since we both did Cheerios, we have been spending more time together, and well after a nervous break down, I opened up to her and told her everything that happened, even the details that I had tried to block out. I think she feels we now have that connection"  
"You never did tell me the whole story of the dance" Kurt said sadly

"I'm sorry Kurt, I always tried to appear strong with you and I didn't want to scare you with how bad it could have been..." Blaine trailed off lost in tought for a second  
"I need to ask you Blaine, now we arn't dating, that scar on your chest, was that..."  
"Yes. I was pushed onto a broken bottle. Some stupid kids had been drinking early and smashed their bottle outside" Blaine said quietly unbeknownst to Kurt running his hand over the scar.  
"Oh...I'm sorry...so this one was better?" Kurt asked  
"It was fun, not as much fun as the Prom's I went to with you, but that's for obvious reasons. I made the speech and did the honourable thing, I sang some songs. I did co-ordinate the entire event, I hope you would have been proud." Kurt smiled sadly at how Blaine still wanted to make people proud of him even now, he remembered there first time after Westide story when Blaine said the same thing. Blaine continued "It's funny none of the Glee guys let me out of their sight. I had eyes on me all evening. Even Sue was watching me at times, and ironically when I popped out for some air and to get some space, Finn needed some air too at that exact moment..." Blaine said cheekily  
"Oh well that's good" Kurt tried to act indifferent

"Thank you Kurt" Blaine said quietly, his voice going soft  
"For what?" Kurt asked though he knew

"For the text saying 'Courage'...for making sure I was safe. Finn even gave me and Tina a ride home. I know the text you sent to everyone Kurt..."  
"I'm sorry if I overstepped it's just..I know I don't have the right..." Kurt started to say  
"Kurt. Just shut up and listen. Please promise you're never stop caring about me" Blaine said his voice egtting slightly emotional. Kurt could think of only response.  
"I promise...you'll always care about me too right" He said light heartedly  
"Until my dying day...then maybe even after that!" Blaine said with a smile "So enough about me, I want to hear how the date went...you kissed right? I want details. Come on it's a perk of being your best friend..."

Kurt smiled into the phone as he spoke to Blaine, He didn't go into too much detail about the kiss. He still didn't feel comfortable about how to tell Blaine that Oliver's kiss was different, not bad different, just different from Blaine's and gave him a different feeling. Kurt would later argue with himself, that Blaine was his first proper kiss so it had been natually magical and they had built up to it quite a bit before hand. He knew Oliver was no Blaine and he needed to stop comparing Oliver to Blaine, but then when your first love was nearly so perfect before the whole cheating incident, it's a hard comparison. All he knew was that Oliver seemed to care about him, similarly to how Blaine used to care about him.. 'Oh Crap' he thought 'I've compared them again...it's going to be a long evening'

?


End file.
